netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerimiah Grimm/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Thomas Haunton * Grimm: '''Thomas Haunton… * '''Thomas: '''What…? * '''Grimm: '''Thomas Haunton you have cheated death…you are a wandering spirit who should be sent to the afterlife… * '''Thomas: '''N-no please i…I didn’t want this! I… * '''Grimm: '''Nobody wants to die…but death is inevitable…I’m going to make you pass on… * '''Thomas: '''N-no! I-I can’t i…I have so much left to do! I have something to correct on! * '''Grimm: '''You cannot defy death… * '''Thomas: '''Please…you must give me more time I’m…I’m not ready! * '''Grimm: '''You’re time has run out… Hector Bones * '''Grimm: '''Hector Bones… * '''Hector: '''Ugh, never thought would face Death itself again. * '''Grimm: '''Hector Bones you have cheated death… * '''Hector: '''Cheated? Hold on their hood man, I never cheated death. I got killed as you can see. * '''Grimm: '''But you have returned from the dead…such actions are unnatural. * '''Hector: '''Well I got bought back to life thanks to the same guy that killed me. * '''Grimm: '''Thomas Haunton has moved on…soon you shall do the same. * '''Hector: '''Nah, I rather not go back to hell yet. I want to stay up here a little longer. * '''Grimm: '''Hell is were you belong…like all murderers. * '''Hector: '''And you’re no better? You take lives away too. * '''Grimm: '''You are right…but death is inevitable and this time you will stay buried. Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Grimm is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Grimm: Your time has come Wiseman… The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''How interesting. * '''Grimm: '''Solidus Wiseman you have cheated death the last time… * '''Wiseman: '''What? * '''Grimm: '''I can see how many years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds above anyone’s head. It’s a time limit how long they have left to life… * '''Wiseman: '''And? * '''Grimm: '''Yours is a mess…it means you have cheated death before…and I can’t stand idly by with something like you still breathing while you make others slaughter eachother… * '''Wiseman: '''Why do you care? You’re Death! You shouldn’t be deserved by who lives and dies! Those “humans” deserve to perish! * '''Grimm: '''You show disgust towards humans… * '''Wiseman: '''Yes! They have committed unforgivable sins! They all deserve to slaughter one another! * '''Grimm: '''Yes…humanity can commit sinful acts…like I did when I was human…I used to kill for others but I was a hypocrite and by the time I realized my mistakes…you did this to me.. * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph, you expect sympathy from me after your short tale? * '''Grimm: '''No I expect something else…I despise you for making me become what I wanted to throw away…but I’ll kindly take it as eternal punishment... * '''Wiseman: '''Then you seek my death? * '''Grimm: '''Yes…you will no longer make others destroy each other while you continue living after cheating death…today shall be your last day… Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Grimm stands over him * Grimm: It is done…now to bring you to the afterlife… * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Grimm: '''What…? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Grimm: '''What nonsense are you talking about…? * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Grimm: '''You used me…as bait? * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Grimm goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Grimm: '''What…? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Grimm: ''' Another…has cheated death… * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Grimm walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. Grimm then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Grimm: 'You haves been died. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Grimm: '''What... are you....? * '''Samuel: '''Me, im the everyone's worst nightmare, Jerimiah. * '''Grimm: '''Did you know my name? * '''Samuel: '''That's though, some person i have don't admit. I see you were as a child. * '''Grimm: '''That's how i became the Grim Reaper. * '''Samuel: '''Off course, and you might be called as Grimm, infact the real grim reaper is upon your grandfather. * '''Grimm: '''As soon as i though...wait...so... you are cheated death. * '''Samuel: '''Me, cheated death? No it's not about it. * '''Grimm: '''Yes it is... * '''Samuel: '''Come on, Jerimiah, this is not being cheated death, this all fake! Only else for nothing! * '''Grimm: '''So means, a true who haves not cheated death! Ending '''Pic of Grimm standing above the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon that are being dragged to the afterlife. * Grimm: '''My task was done…but the results weren’t what I expected… I was hoping to return to normal even after declaring it as eternal punishment…but I didn’t. '''Pic of Grimm destroying Wiseman’s staff with his scythe. Then it cuts to a pic of Grimm walking out of Wiseman’s fortress, looking at the sun. * Grimm: '''How long…must I have bare this…? How long must I suffer before I can redeem and see my love again? Repent for my sins…? '''Pic of Grimm looking up at the sky. * Grimm: '''I am forced to see how much time every living thing has… '''Pic of Grimm looking at his scroll to see who the next person to die is. * Grimm: '''And I am forced to make sure they die… '''Pic of Grimm looking at the name in the scroll. * Grimm: '''This one has so much to live for…but yet this one is going to die next… '''Pic of Grimm suddenly ripping his scroll in half * Grimm: '''No…I will no longer let a simple scroll demand who I shall bring to death… '''Pic of Grimm hovering above the sky, nobody can see him. * Grimm: '''I took away too many good people…all for my self-proclaimed reasons when I was human… '''Pic of Grimm hovering above a city at night. * Grimm: '''Death is inevitable…but there exists those who don’t need to die so soon… '''Pic of Grimm looking down on a mugging that is happening, the mugger stabs a young girl in the chest with a knife and runs off with her bag. * Grimm: '''Such as this woman…single…a mother of two…kind and gentle…but live in a poor environment. '''Pic of the woman dying on the ground. * Grimm: Apparently she is next to die…but if I were to let her die…her children would not only lose someone dear…they would be orphans. She had so much to live…but one person decided to set that clock to zero… Pic of Grimm suddenly raising his hand up * Grimm: '''But I shall reset it…this new power I took from Wiseman when I bought him to death…is the only thing I shall value from him… '''His eyes suddenly glow as the woman who dropped dead suddenly has all her blood return to her body , her wound closes and her time has been reset back to how it was before the mugging. She gasps in shock by what just happens. Pic of Grimm looking at the now revived woman. * Grimm: '''I can now revive…those who died too early. I can save good people…let them live longer…I am aware that even they will die…death is inevitable…but they do not deserve to go early… '''Pic of Grimm flying away and then cutting to him arriving at the muggers hideout * Grimm: '''But as for those like him… '''Pic of Grimm phasing through the walls scaring the mugger who backs away in fear. * Grimm: '''They will be the first to die…I shall rid this world of tainted hearts and corruption…a world where no one no longer needs to watch their back… '''Pic of Grimm touching the muggers forehead, causing them to slowly rot away and screaming in agony as Grimm just simply watches. * '''Grimm: '''Happy…Halloween… Category:Character Subpages